The Pixie Stick Incident
by Lol kingdom hearts
Summary: It's a beautiful Sunday afternoon.  And Ventus is bored as hell.  But what's this?  He finds a sugary sweet tucked away in his armor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own, nor claim to own any part of the Kingdom Hearts franchise in any way, shape, or form. Alright?

**A/N: To anyone who might be confused, text with regular "Quotes" around it is regular speech, text italicized and in single _'quotes'_ is what the character is thinking, while italicized text with reg _"quotes" _is flashback speech. Sorry for any confusion, now, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

The Pixie Stick Incident

Warning: The following story is not for diabetics. Or those with no sense of humor.

* * *

Today was beautiful. Sundays always were. Sunday was the day everyone and everything took a break to rest and relax, even more so than Saturday. Even Keyblade Wielders needed a break from training, and Eraqus acknowledged that. The first time he told his three young apprentices about not training for a whole day, every week, they were shocked.

'_Now look were it got me.' _Eraqus sighed.

The next morning after Sunday was brutal for every one. '_I practically have to drag Ventus out of bed.' _At least with Terra and Aqua all he had to do was knock on their doors to wake them. With Ventus it took a whole symphony.

'_I don't understand why a boy so full of life and energy would rather just lay in bed all Monday morning, than to train for what will possibly be the most important purpose of his life!' _Eraqus mentally shaked his head. "Good thing it's still Sunday." he mumbled. Eraqus got up and prepared to look at the stack of reports on his desk, all about the current situations regarding the worlds.

* * *

Aqua sighed contently as she relaxed on her bed, enjoying a particularly interesting book. One of her favorites, it was a manual for how to execute the Magic Hour ability, without the missing limbs, or otherwise unwanted *Ahem* side-effects.

* * *

Terra, being the young man he is, was doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. AND. IT. FELT. GREAT. He didn't count sitting under a tree sleeping as "doing something."

* * *

Poor Ventus was bored out of his mind. Without something fast or interesting to keep his attention, he easily got bored. With Aqua in her room doing lord knows what, and Terra being in his usual 'mood', Ven started fiddling with his armor. He saw a patch of red underneath a plate on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Ven cocked his head trying to get a better look at it. "Whats this..." Ven reached underneath his shoulder plate to grab the object. His fingers barely brushed against it.

"Just a little more..." Ven strained to get a firm grasp on it, and with his middle and pointer finger, managed to grab it and yank it out. As he did he realized that he could have just taken his shoulder armor off, then pull it out, but it didn't matter now. He got his prize.

"Aha!" "Its a... pixie stick?" Ven stared at the cylinder of sugary goodness cheerfully contained in the bright red paper. Venus looked up, the clouds of flashback rolling in...

* * *

_Flashback-Halloween Night_

_"Terra, why can't I have just ONE piece of candy?" _Ventus was on his knees begging the older male.

_"Because, Master told me not to, and according to Master Eraqus if you had even a pixie stick, it would spell doom for all of us!"_ "_Although, I don't really know why."_

Ventus blinked. Not ready to give up on the sugary sweetness, Ventus begged harder. _"PLEASE?"_

Terra threw up his arms. _"Fine, here have ONE pixie stick, but if anyone asks-"_

Ventus had already swallowed the entire pixie stick. Ven remembered feeling full of immense energy.

_"Ven, don't choke on it!" _

Terra moved to help the boy, but was pushed back by the blonde.

_"VEN, NO!" _

Ven had ripped open three more pieces of candy and ate them...

* * *

Present Day

'_Weird, I don't remember what happened after that.' _Ven thought with his hands behind his head. He tried retracing his steps.

_'Let's see... I put on my costume, went trick or treating, came home to have most of my candy put away because Master didn't want to spoil my dinner, after dinner I begged Terra for candy, got a piece, then ate even more... And then, the next morning, I only remember giving Aqua the lumpy sack to give to Terra.' _

"Darn, why don't I remember?" Ventus sighed. In defeat, Ven sat on his bed, only to see the pixie stick he had gotten from earlier. Ven stared at it.

Deciding to eat it, he carefully opened the top of the wrapper with a small _*rip*._

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ven chuckled before pouring the candy into his mouth.

* * *

Terra woke up violently. '_Something is very, very, VERY wrong.' _Terra stood up trying to think what is could be.

_'Did I forget someones birthday?' _No, he had made sure of that.

_'Maybe Aqua is about to try another crazy spell combo again...'_ He doubted that, because he was pretty sure she learned her lesson after trying to combine Triple Firaga with Fission Firaga. Terra shuddered. '_New thought, new thought...'_

Terra's eyes widened. _'OH NO.' _Terra slapped his forehead for his stupidity.

_'I FORGOT TO HIDE MY STASH.'_ Oh, the things that would go wrong if his stash ended up in the wrong hands. Terra broke into a sprint as he charged in the front door of the castle.

_

* * *

_Aqua set down her book. She had moved into kitchen by then, hungry for something sweet.

She checked the pantry. _'Nothing here... at least not anymore.'_ Aqua frowned as the memory of a Strike Raid nearly destroying the pantry sufaced.

Aqua checked the fridge. _'Nothing here eit-WAIT.'_ Aqua reached far back into the fridge and grabbed the LAST CUPCAKE.

"Yes!" Aqua looked to make sure no one was looking. Then she did her victory dance which looked like a cross between the funky chicken and Solja Boy.

Aqua set the cupcake down on the table, and went to get her book from the counter. But when she looked back the cupcake was gone...

"NOOOOOO!1!ONE!11!ELEVEN11!EXCLAMATION POINT!11!1!"

...is what I would have said, but Aqua took it better than that.

'_Where's my cupcake?'_ Aqua looked everywhere, even back in the fridge in hopes that she was so excited by her victory dance that she didn't actually take the cupcake OUT of the fridge. But alas, the cupcake was not there.

'_Awww... I really wanted that cupcake.'_ Aqua sighed.

'_Oh well I guess I could ask Terra for-"_ Aqua was interrupted by the same cry of dismay that Darth Vader had when he found out Padme had died. Seriously. Go look it up on Youtube, its pretty pathetic sounding. Anyway, a minute after that, a voice immediately sounded from behind her.

"Aqua, we have a situation." Aqua turned to see it was none other than Terra with a grim look on his face.

"Terra, what do you mean?"

Terra winced. "Come take a look at what happened to my room."

Aqua grimaced. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**A/N:What was originally a one-shot is now a two-shot! It didn't seem fair to dump 3k+ words on you with the tone trying to be funny. Plus I can use the change between chapters for dramatic effect! Dun-dun-dun Anyone catch the references to _'The Apple Incident'_? I know I should update that one, but I couldn't get this one out of my head. And it ties in (Somewhat) to The Apple Incident, so there. Oh and I know the title is kinda lame, but I'm thinking about doing an "incident" for Aqua as well, so it might be like a mini-series. I dunno. Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own in part or whole, Kingdom Hearts or any other related material. **

**Except the plot in this fic.**

Aqua looked over the complete devastation that was Terra's room. The bookcase was toppled over, the mattress halfway out the broken window (She definitely didn't want to know how that happened), Terra's sports equipment was thrown all over the room, Terra's video games were ALL OVER THE ROOM (And some on the ceiling), Terra's clothes strewn all _outside of the room_, the door to his room was on one hinge, the door to his closet was on no hinges whatsoever, his metal footlocker had been torn open with candy wrappers in it, and-

Aqua's eyes grew wide. She turned to Terra and spoke with a whisper, "All of it?"

Terra's face was grim. "Every last piece." Terra and Aqua stood in silence for a moment.

They both looked at each other.

At the same time, they both turned to each other and said, "What do we do now?"

* * *

Ventus crouched behind a rock in the courtyard. '_AW MAN STEALING THAT CUPCAKE WAS EASY!'_ He snickered to himself. He immediately jumped up and sped down to the spot where Terra, Aqua, and Ventus stargazed often.

_'I CAN'T BELIEVE_ _HOW MUCH FASTER I CAN THINK AND RUN NOW!' 'I FEEL INVINCIBLE!' _Ventus twitched violently for a few seconds and started scarfing down the cupcake.

_'WHY HASN'T ANYONE LET ME EAT SUGAR BEFORE!' 'THIS IS GR-_' Ventus stopped eating and thinking for a second. _'WAIT A SECOND..I think I have felt this before.' _

Ventus groaned as his head was slammed by memories. He HAD done this before. That Halloween night, when he ate some of Terra's candy...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"_Ventus, no!" Terra's face paled as Ventus kept gobbling down the sweets. '_SO DELICOUS, OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM_.'

Terra sprinted toward Ventus and right as Terra was gonna snatch the candy away, Ventus closed his eyes and threw his body over the sack of Halloween candy.

'_NO, YOU CAN'T HAVE MY CANDY!'_ Ventus felt the familiar pull in his midsection that signaled his Faith magic getting ready to be cast. "NO! I CAN'T USE FAITH AGAINST TERRA, HE'S MY BE-"

_**'He tried to steal your candy.'**_

Ventus opened his eyes again to see a horrified Terra. Ventus was absolutely bewildered. _'Where did that voice come from?'_

The voice returned, but this time it pounded inside of Ventus's head like his brain just tripled in volume. _**'Silly child, you don't understand yet. I. Am. You. Now, do the right thing, blow Terra away, keep your candy that he is trying so hard to steal.' **_

"He is trying to take it, but I'm not willing to hur-." The voice interrupted him quickly. _**'IT IS DELICOUS CANDY, YOU MUST EAT IT.' **_Ventus closed his eyes again, and started stuffing his face with more candy. It was a sad sight, seeing a 15 year old kid scarfing candy and oddly enough, crying as well.

Ventus soon heard the tell tale sound of a keyblade being summoned. Ventus looked up to see that Terra had gone into the Thunderbolt Command Style.

Ventus' eyes widened in shock. Terra charged the small boy. In a last ditch effort, Ventus threw up his arms and yelled,

"DON'T TASE ME, BR-"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Horrified with himself, Ventus stopped eating the cupcake. He threw it on the ground and smashed it with his foot. Ventus regretted doing that the moment he heard a feminine gasp right behind him. Ventus turned around to see it was none other than Aqua, who looked like she was going to burst into tears.

* * *

**Five minutes earlier.**

"Okay, Aqua, I'm going to check the usual places in the castle, you need to head out to the courtyard and surrounding areas to see if maybe Ventus escaped out there." Terra motioned to their assigned areas.

Aqua nodded and sprinted outside the castle gates. Time was very short, and if they didn't find Ventus soon, then his alter ego would take over the moment his blood sugar peaked.

Aqua was running up the path that lead to the spot where she, Terra, and Aqua would Stargaze together. She bounded the last corner to see a blonde boy hunched over a small pastry. Aqua watched in horror as the boy proceeded to talk to himself, eat half the cupcake, have an epileptic episode, argue with himself, then smashed the cupcake on the ground. To make it worse, he went as far as to stomp on it. Aqua gasped despite her best efforts to contain it. Ventus whirled around to see the wreck of a young woman that was Aqua at that moment.

"Aqua!" Ventus' face paled.

She couldn't believe it. How could he? Ventus, one of her two best friends, completely destroyed one of the cupcakes she worked so hard to make. In fact, HOW DARE HE?

'_The little guy wants to destroy others accomplishments, does he?'_ Aqua felt her rage building. At this point, Ventus was scared out of his mind. He made one last feeble attempt to reconcile with Aqua, by walking tentatively toward her and acting like he was apologetic, but one glare from Aqua's eyes shut down all hopes of the young man ending this conflict alive.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"So THAT'S what she thinks of me and Ven!" Terra sat down on the edge of Aqua's bed and grabbed a Twizzler from his pocket. Terra flipped through Aqua's journal, just browsing through the pages, looking for nothing in particular. "Interesting stuff, lets see... Armor specifications, training schedule..." Terra stopped. _'Clothing sizes?'_ Terra looked at the book quizzically. Terra's eyes widened from realization when he looked further down the page. Terra's mind went to *ahem* "other places", when he saw 'Undergarment Sizes'.

Upon seeing that, Terra set the book down on the bed. Terra looked over his shoulder and all around Aqua's room, making sure no one was there. The brunette then stopped, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms.

_'What justification do I have for reading this?'_

His mind immediately responded with, _'I have always wondered how big "they" were...' _Terra opened his eyes and stared at the wall for three seconds.

Terra sprinted towards the bed grabbing the book and started reading fervently.

* * *

Ventus needed to resolve this. Now. His entire brain was devoted to respiration, standing, and thinking of a way to apologize.

"Aqua, I'm really sorry, I-I-I don't k-know what I w-w-was doing, and..." Ventus cringed at the waves of anger LITERALLY coming off her.

_'Wait a minute, those aren't waves of anger, they feel like heat being prepared for a firaga spell.' _Even though magic wasn't his forte, Aqua taught him the basics of predicting an opponents next magic attack.

"Aqua?" Aqua started walking slowly toward Ven.

"A-Aqua, what are you d-d-doing?" Aqua was still walking towards Ven, with no sign of stopping.

After closing half the distance between them, Aqua suddenly stopped. Ven was about to sigh with relief, when Aqua spoke.

"Ven, what is the number one rule when it comes to food?" Ven was startled, mostly because this question was a curve ball out of F**KING NOWHERE.

"Um, make sure to always have enough of each ingredient?" Ven hoped, nay, PRAYED that was the answer.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't. "Try again, Ventus." Aqua smirked.

Ven was panicking, he had gotten it wrong, and on top of that, Aqua only called him Ventus whenever the situation called for formality, or intimidation. (Of course in this case its the latter.)

"Is it make sure the oven is preheated to the right temperature before cooking?"

Aqua shook her head. "No Ven. Try again, you have one last chance."

In sheer fear, Ventus blurted, "Never give me simple sugars?"

Aqua's face went from smug to sadistic. "NOPE!"

Aqua instantly vanished, and the next thing Ven knew, he felt the blunt end of a keyblade being slammed against his head.

* * *

Ven woke up in his bed, feeling nothing but grogginess, the urge to urinate, and an XBOX HUGE pain in his head.

Suddenly, sugar-free cookies were shoved into his mouth. Due to it being a surprise, Ven inhaled some of it into his lungs, causing him to cough out that, and the rest that was still in his mouth. Being fully awake now, Ven looked up into crystal blue orbs that were observing his every movement. Ven was seriously creeped out at first, but relieved when he realized it was Aqua. Then had a panic attack when he realized it was AQUA.

"HHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG." Ven clutched his chest.

"Don't worry Ven, I won't hurt you now!" This calmed him down a bit.

"Alright." Ven still looked at Aqua with worry. '_What happened to her yesterday?' 'She completely went mental on me.'_

Sensing Ven's confusion, Aqua decided to fill him in. "Ven, do you want to know the number one rule in cooking?"

Fighting the need to sleep and the pain from his head, Ven looked up. "What's that?"

Aqua turned to Ventus and told him in the most serious way possible, "Never waste food, especially someone else's."

Ventus chuckled as Aqua rose from her seat and left the room. The boy laid back down. Ventus was going to get more sleep when he heard a groan from the doorframe. Bolting upright, Ventus saw it was only Terra. With 2 out of five limbs in casts, with bandages on parts of his body that weren't in casts.

"What happened to you?" Ventus hardly disguised his surprise.

Terra hobbled over to Ventus's bed. "Ventus, I'm going to give you a piece of advice that I hope that you will not only listen to, but actually follow."

Ventus was lost. As he usually was when Terra got philosopical. "Alright, lay it on me."

Terra grimaced and then spoke, "There is a certain combination of a letter and number that you should never say out loud, or god forbid, to a girl."

"Dude, what?" Ventus couldn't follow where Terra was going with his "advice".

Terra kept going, ignoring the young keyblade wielder. "That combination is..." Terra paused for dramatic effect.

Ventus leaned in, slightly anxious and curious as to what this magical combination was.

In barely a whisper, Terra mouthed,

"36c"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, etc, etc. I (probably) won't be able to continue writing anymore, because I am moving in a few days time, and won't have internet access. Sorry about the late update, I actually didn't plan this one out before putting it up, so it took a bit. Plus I was busy with school and the like. Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, or faved me and/or this fic. Cya! Although, I hope not forever!**


End file.
